


DIPAPHY HARTBY NEO TOSH STUM

by MA_R18_LE



Category: SB19
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Summary: The group planned a birthday surprise for their leader, Sejun and they came up with the idea of wrapping Stell in a human-size gift box, for him to dance in front of the birthday boy. But what really happened after?
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	DIPAPHY HARTBY NEO TOSH STUM

Sejun’s PoV

“Hahahaha. Kung nakita mo lang talaga reaksyon mo kanina. Hahahahaha. Laptrip ka! Hahahahaha.” 

Mula sa studio, hanggang sa sasakyan at hanggang ngayong andito na kami sa loob ng kwarto niya, hindi na ako tinigilan nitong si Stellvester sa kaaasar. He might be the group’s heavenly voice, but at times like this na tuwang-tuwa siyang pagtripan ako, pakiramdam ko rinding-rindi na ang tenga ko. Bwisit naman kasi. Sino bang nakaisip ng idea na ‘yon? Like... wth? Okay. It’s not that I didn’t like his show. If only he knew how turned on I was the moment he rolled his body and swayed his hips in front of me. Pero.. with cameras? With the staff filming us? With the other members watching us? No. I would’ve enjoyed it more kung kami lang dalawa. 

“Hahahaha. Sejun, alam mo ba hitsura mo kanina? Ganito oh.. Tingnan mo.” Kahit pikon na pikon na ako sa kaniya, I still turned to his direction and watched him re-enact the facial expression na ginawa ko raw the moment he came out of that huge gift box, and started doing naughty things.

“Do it again.” I told him. My eyes piercing through his. Hindi ka talaga titigil ah.

“Hay nako, tingnan mo kasi. Ganito, Sejun. Ganito ka kanina...” At inulit niya nga ‘yong pang-aasar na ginawa niya. And because he is Stell Ajero, ang OA ng panggagayang ginawa niya. As far as I know, hindi naman ako natulala. At mas lalong hindi ko siya tiningnan mula ulo hanggang paa, o ulo (sa baba) hanggang ulo (sa taas). Gano’n kasi ang ginawa niyang panggagaya. Ang alam ko tinawanan ko lang siya eh. Though hindi ko naman itatangging I felt things not safe for work.

Pabagsak akong umupo sa kama niya habang pinapanuod siya sa mga kalokokohan niya. “No. Not that.”

“Anong not that? Eh ganito ka naman talaga kanina!” 

“‘Yong pagsayaw mo kanina.. ‘Yon ang gusto kong ulitin mo.” I told him as I pulled him closer to me that startled him. 

“Sejun...” The way he said my name is far from how he talked just a while ago. Wala nang bahid ng pang-aasar. Para siyang natameme bigla, natuyuan ng lalamunan, kinabahan, at hindi alam kung saan titingin. 

“What now, Stell? Ang galing-galing mong gumiling kanina eh. Parang ganito oh...” I wrapped my arms on his waist, and started guiding his hips to sway. Ever so slowly, until he learned to memorize the tempo. I stopped my hands from moving. But I didn’t remove my hands from his waist. Hinayaan ko lang itong sumabay sa bawat paggalaw ng bewang ni Stell sa harap ko. 

I was about to smirk. I was about to tease him. I was about to tell him, “ang lakas-lakas mong mang-asar kanina, ngayon tameme ka.” But I wasn’t able to. Not when he pressed his body on mine. Not when he started grinding his ass on my lap. I felt like my words have left me and all that’s left for me to do is to let out a groan when he clasped a handful of my hair, tilting my head backward and I felt his wet tongue finding its way to my jawline. 

“Hnngg... Stell.. Aaahhh..” I tried to supress all the moans wanting to escape from my mouth, but I just keep on failing. Stell has been working hard.. grinding hard against me, and the action is taking my sanity away. 

When he finally put all his weight on my lap, he rolled his body, not minding about losing his composure. We both gasped when his cock brushed on mine making it throb harder. I knew the sudden contact turned him on more because he picked up his pace, thrusting and fucking my clothed front mindblowingly.

“Shit, Stell...” That’s the only warning I gave him before I stood up from the bed. Tightly gripping his both thighs that’s now wrapped around my waist, being careful not to drop him on the floor. 

“Sej... aahh..” His voice is always heavenly, everyone knows that. Everytime people hear him sing, they would automatically love his voice. But this voice... this extra-breathy voice, raspy, and wheezy voice that only me can get to listen to. This voice is my forever favorite. This version of his voice is my music, and mine alone.

I turned around and dropped carefully dropped him on the bed. My hands seemed to have memorized his body. They know where to go. They know where to touch him. I pulled the hem of his shirt and I can now see his nakedness. I remembered how I hold myself back when I saw his sexy biceps back in the studio. 

My eyes met his gaze and it reflects a combination of lust and love, of wants and desires. “I love you so much.” I detached my body from him for a bit and undressed myself. I saw him looking down there and the lust in his eyes increased tenfold. Not to mention that he licked his lips after staring.

I crawled on top of him and started kissing his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Devouring his skin, with my tongue and teeth alternately. Damn, I can feel the heat radiating from our body. And neither of us mind getting burned from this sensation.

My lips descended from his face to his neck where I enjoyed sucking and breaking his skin. “Sejun... please hurry up.” He arched his back, his bare chest touching mine. The tone of his voice is now somewhere between commanding and begging. 

“Wait lang, love..” I told him before getting off of the bed. I reached for his bed side table where we keep the bottle of lube and pack of condoms that we use everytime I sleep here. 

When I came back, I extended my arms to him, asking him to get up. “I need you to turn your back on me, baby.” I guided him to my front, his knees sinking on the soft matress. 

I felt my precum trickling down on my thighs and so I hurriedly opened the bottle of lube, spilling a generous amount to my fingers. 

“Stell, I love you so much. This is the best birthday give ever.” I told him and slowly pulled him down until he’s sitting on my thighs. I let my one hand travel on his body while I use the other to fingerfuck him. 

“Shit, shit, Sej...” Stell threw his head back giving me access to his neck, licking and lapping his skin. I can feel his body shivering from my touch, from my tongue, and from my fingers all at the same time. Without any warning, I curled up my fingers inserted inside him, hitting that sensitive mass of flesh. That made him mewl really loud. “Aaahh! Fuck, fuck, more please.” This time he no longer know where to put his own hands. For a moment he would grab a handful of my hair, and then he would caress his chest, pinching his erect nipples.

I pulled out my fingers from him and the lack of contact made him groan, rubbing his butt in search of friction. 

I lifted him a bit off of my thighs as I pump my hardened member, preparing it for its entrance. “You ready, baby?”

“Always, baby. Always ready for you. Fuck me... hard.” And that’s enough consent for me. I positioned the head of my cock on the rim if his hole, teasing him, testing the stretch. And when I couldn’t wait any longer to be inside him, I slowly pulled him down until my full length is inside him already.

Stell need not any coaxing. He bent his body forward, using his arms for support. “Move, Sej. Please move. I can’t...anymore.”

I pulled back and thrust back hard.. both of us howled in the action. I keep rocking my hips behind him, feeling how satisfyingly tight he is around me. “You feel so good, Stell. Always. Aaahhh, you’re mindblowing.” I thrust harder and faster, the sound of our skin slapping against each other creates a melody we both love to hear.

“Sejun, I’m coming...” When I felt him clenched around my cock, I know he’s nearing his climax and I know I won’t last long as well. And so I reached for his cock, full and swollen, and pumped him in a bruising pace until he’s shooting endlessly on his own stomach and chest. “Aaaah fuck.”

Just right in time, I slumped my body on his back when I reached my own orgasm. I see excess cum spilling on his hole and the sight looks so hot. “You are amazing, Stell. You are indeed the best birthday gift ever.”


End file.
